THE NUDGE NET CHANNEL
by BirdKid13
Summary: "Hey is this thing on? HELLO? Oh wait there the flashy red light! Ok Welcome to The NUDGE NETCHANNEL, Where its in the life of ME! There will be alot of secrets in the NUDGE NETCHANNEL so if you cant handle it just, read, MORE! WITH MY AMAZING TALKATIVITNESSITY I WILL RULE THE NET! YAY! (You must be prepared for complete randomness or may cause side effects.)
1. Chapter 1: A BRAID

**Just doing this for fun and through the eyes of Nudge the most talkative bird kid alive!**

* * *

"Nudge herez! And I'm really really really glad you decided to tune in on the NUDGE NETCHANNEL!"

"Nudge you in there?"

"Oh NO! It's Max she cant know about this never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever!"

"NUDGE?"

"Um, Yes?"

"Answer me next time Ok?!"

"OK Max! Whoo that was close now to move on to the bestist part of the NUDGE NETCHANNEL!"

"Hey Nudge I really need to use it!"

"Great my super secret cover is blown, and I probably wont return ever again it reeks! Okay then Gazzy you can have it" slowly and surely I creep out the door and begin my adventure for a new hideout

"Ok Fangs room the best place to start! Because you know im gonna braid his hair EEEEEEE yes that was a squeal… of excitement! Here we go!"

"mmmmm"

"Oh Fang he's so emo when he sleeps, OK here goes nothing besides the fact if Fang wakes up I am so TOTS dead….braid braid braid yes I am braidin' braid braid braid… PERFECT now to finish it off with Angels pretty sparkly pink bow, Its so shiny!...And done! I'm getting' out of here before he wakes up. Ssssh don't tell anyone got it, oh this is so so evil evil I tell you…..Mwahahaha!"

"Hey Nudge."

"Hi Angel!"

"What did you do?"

"…."

"No way!"

"Angel why did you have to read my mind!"

" Because that is so totally-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh Fang poor poor Fang yep and that is eat for today on the NUDGE NETCHANNEL!"

"Whoop whoop sing with me Angel!"

"No I'm going"

"Come back here Angel, I'm going to get you!"

* * *

**(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)* (::)*(::)*(::)*(::)**


	2. Chapter 2: THE SURPRISE!

"Nudge here once again and I had the strangest dream it was really really weird first off I had wings and I could fly then I could like fight and kick but and like do really cool things with computers wanna see? Here it goes: liet;jahsd;uah;kj;fpeitohvksgdli;oaiyeuthksgdwfejh Oops sorry! Wait so it wasn't a dream? SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER UBER COOL!"

"Hey Nudge We were wondering if you could do something for us?"

"UM…Sure but it depends on what it is I mean if it-"

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING!"

"BUT YOU ARE YELLING AT ME TOO STOP YELLING!"

"FINE I WILL STOP!"

"I WILL STOP TOO!"

"Hmph!"

":P"

"O.O"

" Glad that's over Max is always the fussy type anyway lets go on to the thing I am going to do today!"

"Hi Nudge"

"Hi Ang"

"What are you doing?"

"Cant tell it's a surprise ya know for the audience"

"OH right ;)"

"OK then lets go!"

"Can I tag along?"

"Sure thing Angel! Lets go to Iggys I mean no ones room! Hehe"

"OK "

"Hey why is Iggys door unlocked?"

"I don't know?"

"Lets just find out! Ooh dark and spooky!"

"SURPRISE!"

"WHAT?!"

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"WOW GUYS! ITS MY BIRTHDAY LETS DANCE!"

"THEN DANCE WE SHALL!"

"FINALLY WE AGREE ON SOMETHING MAX!"

* * *

(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)* (::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)* (::)*(::)*(::)* COOKIES!


	3. Chapter 3: SUPER COMP-U-TAR

"Nudge herez again and I am sad too say there is no left over cake :( sorry! It's not my fault Gazzy ate like a ton of it!

Anyway you all know about my computer stuff so I am going to put that to use! Because you know I can like scramble things and you know bleep-blops off the buttons yah!"

"Why are you in my room?!"

"Sorry, Fangles just had to borrow this!"

"Hey! Be careful with my computer! And did you say Fangles?!"

"Yep! And can I borrow it?!"

"Fine, just be careful with it and get out!"

"KK, byeeeeeeee!"

"what ever"

"YES I HAVE THE COMP-U-TAR! So I am going to go onto Fangs webpage and do some crazy things don't you think!"

Username: Fang

"Woah don't have a very interesting username now do we Fang?"

Password:

"Hmmmmmm? SUPER POWERS GO OR Activate or something!"

Password: Fang3Max

"Even I could have guessed that, yet again I have THE SUPA POWARS!"

"Hey Nudge what are you doing?"

"Nothing….."

"Come on tell me!"

"No Gazzy!, No!, Go like build a stink bomb or catch a unicorn!"

"FINE!"

"FINE TO YOU TOO!"

"Jeez he gets so annoying sometimes, probably the most annoying of all of us."

Fang: Hey guys still haven't fixed that visitor count thingy because you know I am too dumb to do it. BLEAUGH, DARKNESS, SKULLS, WINGS, AND DEATH! Yah that's youre guy all creepo and stuff like TOTS. Anyway just here to say I have a major crush on-

"NUDGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Nothing Max….."

"OH-NO I SAW YOU DOING SOMETHING ON… FANGS COMPUTER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON FANGS COMPUTER?!"

"NOTHING!"

"OH REALLY THEN WHY ARE YOU ON IT!"

"BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!"

"THAT IS NO ANSWER NUDGE!

"ITS BECAUSE I WANT TOO"

"COME BACK HERE WITH THAT COMPUTER NUDGE!"

"NEVER!"

* * *

(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)* (::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)* (::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)


	4. Chapter 4: OMG IT'S TAX

"YO Nudge iz here again!And actually I have no Idea what I wanted to do today oh Wait yes I do I want to go SHOPPING! It has been so long since I have been ZOMG to the Mall!SO I REALLY REALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLY WANT TO GO!"

"Hey Nudge?"

"Yes Max? Why do you sound so like down?"

"Angel is making us go shopping do you want to come?"

"O…M….G! WHAT SORT OF RIDICULUOUSISLESS QUESTION IS THAT! Of Course I want to go!"

"Fine get dressed and ready to go were flying there.

"OKEY-DOKEY MAX EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I AM SO TOTS EXCITED!"

"OH Nudge this is so amazing!"

"I KNOW ANGE RIGHT!?"

"COME ON LETS GO ITS TAX FREE WEEKEND!"

"TAX….FREE?! O-M-G!"

"So come on!"

"OK OK!"

* * *

"I LOVE FLYING ISNT IT AMAZING FANG?"

"mmmm"

"That's what I thought you would say."

"Tag you're it!"

"IM GONNA GET YOU GAZZY!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"GOTT YA!"

* * *

(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)* (::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)


	5. Chapter 5: OMG IT'S TA ROCK BAND

" When we got there like my eyes blew up and I ran as fast as I can to every single shop. It's a non-stop SHOPPING SPREE! Oh, sorry forgot to say Nudge herez so I'll just say it. Nudge Herez!THERE! Anyway I got 10 pairs of pants, 8 shirts, and only 2 SHOES! I know it's crazy but that's all that Max would allow me to get!"

"Come on! It's time to go!"

"BUT IGGGYYYYYYY"

"ugh, fine"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"But at least can we get away from the stupid twinkle toes."

"But….FINE LETS GO TO Forever 21 then!"

"Noooo!"

"YEEEESSSS!"

"This Mall is freaking me out I just want to go home, because I think you forgot that I am blind."

"How could I forget!"

"Lets go downstairs."

"OK!"

"HELLO THERE YOUNG LADY COME ON UP!"

"OVECOURSE!"

"Nudge I need you!"

"Don't worry Iggy I'll just be with this Rock Band!"

"ROCK BAND!WHAT?!"

" AND A 1..2..1234"

"YAAH YAAH YAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"NUDGE!"

" THHIISS ISS SOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAOOOL"

"hey Nudge!"

"YAH YAHH YAAAAAAHHH!"

"Nudge!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"NUDGE!"

"WHAT!"

"GET OFF THAT STAGE!"

"OK MAX!"

"GOOD COME HERE!"

"WHYYYYY?"

"Why were you up there?"

"The lead singer brought me up there."

"Ugh, Nudge, don't attract unwanted attention we have to be 'normal"

"FINE HOWS THIS!"

"PUT YOUR WINGS BACK IN"

"NEVER!"

"GET DOWN HERE DON'T YOU DARE GO TO THE THAT ROCK BAND!"

"TOO LATE!"

"YAH YAAAAAAAH OH MY-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY NAME IS DEMONICA AND I CAME HERE TO ROCK THIS MALLL!"

"YAAAH!"

"NUDGE COME BACK HERE YOU HAVE BLOWN ARE COVER UP AND OUT!"

"GOTTA GO! DEMONICA OUT!"


	6. Chapter 6: The MYSTERIOUS STINK!

"Ello People ov the worlds and space aliens! I am NUdge and I have to say….NUDGE IZ BACK BABY! After being grounded for so long I finally got hold of this from 'Max's Confiscated Drawer' I am so happy because I get to tell you all about what I did"

"Hey Nudge I see you got you're com-pu-tar back!"

"Yes I did Opal thanks for noticing. Oh AUDIENCE! I would like to introduce you to my step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step step STEP SISTER!"

"Yah, Thats me hehe"

"No need to be shy Opal lets go pull a prank, but we will need a special someone to help us…"

(::)(*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::) *(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::) THE AWE INSPIRING ALL POWERFUL EPIC NINJA LINE BREAK!(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)

"Please please please please pretty PLEASE!"

"Sure its not like you were dying"

"THX SO MUCH! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nudge you are so creepy!"

"I KNOW RIGHT OPAL!"

"Lets do this!"

"Fist pump wasn't necessary Gazzy"

"Ok…."

"LETS DO A TIME SKIP!

( ALL POWERFULL TIME SKIP (::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)* (::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)

"What the HECK?!"

"WE ARE SO EVIL! SORRY FANG NOTHING PERSONAL!"

"What did you do? eeeeeewwwwwww NUDGE GAZZY OPAL GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes Max"

"Hi Max…"

"hey….."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO FANGS ROOM!"

"FIRST COOL DOWN MAX IT WAS ONLY A PRANK WE CAN LITTERALY FEEL THE ANGER COMIN OFF OF YOU!"

"FINE!"

"FINE"

"OK, What did you do?!"

"Let me explain this!"

"Sure Gazzy Explain.."

"It went like this…..*"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW GAZZY!

(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)* (::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(::)*(;;)* (::)*(::)*(::)*


End file.
